


The Mask He Wears

by The Big Roman (Hammocker)



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Jason Todd is Robin, M/M, Pining, Roman is early in his career, jason didn't die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-05-13 11:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammocker/pseuds/The%20Big%20Roman
Summary: Jason had thought that his life was never going to get any better than being taken in by Bruce Wayne. Fate, however, seemed to never stop wanting to shift his perspective.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Things that I should make clear off the bat: Jason is still Robin here, and he never died. He's still hasn't filled out, and is small from childhood malnutrition. I've based Roman's portrayal off a more contemporary, sane version of Black Mask's original origin story. He still has his handsome face for the time being.
> 
> I think that's all the big stuff. If you have any questions, feel free to ask.

The room was full of moving bodies and quiet conversations, but despite being right in the middle of it, Jason felt as if he was peering in through a window, into a forbidden world.

Jason was used to feeling out of place and alone. That had been his life for as long as he could remember, before that one fateful encounter. Running out on the streets, squatting in houses, he’d always been alone there, and that was alright. This, however, was something else entirely.

Bruce had, once again, insisted that Jason accompany him to some upper class function. He was still so shocked at how much money there could be all in one place. Or how quiet it could be, beyond the light jazz in the background. Away from the mingling area, people were dancing, _dancing_ to the painfully slow, stuffy music. Jason had always thought that dancing looked fun, but the way these couples sauntered across the floor made him rethink that.

It was all so- lonely. Everyone was rubbing elbows and kissing asses like there was nothing wrong, but Jason had chills. He could never understand why Bruce went to these things. What did any of these people do for him? He had enough choice words for them in private, why bother with the facade?

Just one of the many “why” questions he had that Bruce would never answer. He’d been told to mingle on his own while Bruce attended to his own business, and that was the priority here. If only Jason knew where to start.

He felt small among these people. Not helping was that he _was_ small. He must have looked like little more than a child, even to the lanky men in their thousand dollar suits, and the petite women in their flowy dresses. He had to look up to even try to talk to them, and it seemed useless to even try. What would he even talk about? His latest investments?

Jason chuckled to himself at the idea, making his way over to the catering table to take a bit of sausage and shove it into his mouth. He was supposed to use the tiny forks, he knew, but he didn’t see why. The “hors d'oeuvres” were almost all perfect finger foods. He chewed hastily, glancing around just in case Bruce had been keeping an eye on him after all. No such luck.

He wasn’t supposed to drink anymore, but Jason would have killed for some of the champagne servers were toting around. It didn’t even seem worth it to move away from the food. At least that way he could look occupied and distract himself from the sense of being looked at or chatted about in hushed whispers.

Maybe he could just slip out and go home. It wouldn’t be the first time, and it wasn’t like Bruce was going to do much beyond scold him for a minute or two.

Jason was starting to feel a little sick. Maybe he wouldn’t leave, just get some air. Bruce couldn’t say anything about that.

He made his way through the gaps between people, over to where he and Bruce had come in maybe a half an hour ago. The double, oak doors were still wide open, but he hadn’t seen anyone come in for a while now. That was, until Jason approached them. Just then, a man came in and made Jason stop in his tracks.

He was almost as big as Bruce, maybe not as built all around, but tall and broad-shouldered. Jason wondered if he was part of one of Gotham’s old families, given the deep olive skin and dark hair, but those guys usually came to parties boisterous and smiling. This guy had a hell of a frown on him. He seemed to analyze all those present as scanned the room.

Something told Jason that he should have recognized him, but he didn’t. He couldn’t remember ever seeing this man at a party before.

A server approached him to offer a glass of red wine, and the man took it casually, like it was all routine for him. His discerning frown never once dissipated, not even as he said a quick “thank you” and continued into the room to greet some other party goers.

Jason didn’t feel sick anymore, but his mouth had gone a little dry. He couldn’t explain it, but he felt a stab of curiosity at the sight of this mystery man. Some kind of interest. Maybe the instincts that Bruce had insisted he had.

If this was what his instincts told him to do, then Jason figured he should just follow them.

His plan to get some air forgotten, Jason slunk back in among people, making sure to keep the man within view and even earshot. Somehow, he managed to stand out, even among however many other elites. He had an air to him, again, kind of like Bruce. He exuded control and confidence, nothing seeming to faze him for even a moment.

Maybe this guy went out at night dressed up in costume too.

Jason had learned to tune out the inane conversations that Gotham elites had at these functions, but now he was straining to hear them. He crept closer as subtly as he could, trying not to draw attention while still being able to hear his conversation.

Jason knew that he was getting more than a few looks as he practically spied on the man, but he didn’t care anymore. All that mattered were the snatches of conversation he managed to catch.

“Terribly sorry…”

“...will be all the less for their loss.”

“Really it’s a shame, but I’m sure…”

“... more to the business than cosmetics. I’m confident that having more industry…”

“Really, Sionis, you can’t just...”

Sionis? The name was familiar at least. They were one of Gotham’s old families, or at least, had been until their manor caught fire, leaving only a son left. That must have been him. That was probably why Jason didn’t recognize him; this was his first time appearing at a shindig in a while.

“Oh, but I can,” Sionis continued. “Most of it’s already liquidated.”

One woman let out an indignant huff.

“Then I wish you the best of luck,” another said. “You’ll certainly need it, given how much your father did for this city.”

Jason frowned. It sounded a lot like they looked down on him, despite that air of certainty. Maybe it was presumptuous, but he almost felt bad for Sionis. It wasn’t easy, living in someone’s shadow. Even being rich.

If Sionis said anything to that, Jason didn’t catch it, but within a minute, he was moving again. Jason kept up shadowing him, just far away enough that he figured no one would notice.

It went on like that for a long while, Sionis approaching partygoers and chatting with them for a while. Somewhere were more derisive, some more respectful, even though all of them put on a show of being cordial and giving condolences for his loss. It was all so robotic, like everyone had picked their words long before Sionis had even arrived. He knew that that couldn’t make losing parents any easier, even if it was standard for these kinds of parties.

Slowly, Sionis made his way across the room and, eventually, he meandered out onto the balcony, where only a few people were mingling. He didn’t talk to anyone there, though; instead, he walked to the guard rail and stared out across Gotham. Jason stepped up to the door himself, not daring to approach Sionis just yet.

For a moment, it was kind of nice, just watching him watch Gotham. He seemed so thoughtful like this, if a little somber. Jason had so many questions about him, all of which would probably have been too prying to ask. So he just watched and wondered, telling himself that he’d walk right up and say hello in the next second. Then the next, then the next...

Jason was starting to think that he was better off just leaving it and going to find Bruce. But as he stood there, Sionis turned and looked right at him, like he’d known Jason was there all along. Jason froze.

Then Sionis smiled. Just the slightest upturn of his mouth, but it was the first time all night. Jason swallowed, feeling his stomach twist a bit. Was it good? Was it bad? How could he tell?

Sionis gestured at him at one hand, inviting him over. Jason’s heart thumped in his chest, but he felt his feet move out the door anyway.

Slowly, Jason made his way across the balcony until he stood by Sionis’ side. He was so- tall. Even though Jason was used to Bruce towering over him, Sionis just seemed so big and intimidating in comparison. Jason knew he was gaping, but he couldn’t stop himself.

“Seems I have a shadow tonight,” Sionis said, taking a sip of his drink.

For once in his life, Jason couldn’t think of what to say. His face flushed and he gave a sheepish tilt of his head. Maybe he wasn’t as sneaky as he thought he was. And yet, Roman didn’t look angry or even bothered.

“Of course you have a shadow, I’d be worried if you didn’t,” Jason blurted out after a pause.

 _Idiot_. Jason immediately kicked himself. How could he say something so stupid, right off the bat?

But before he could apologize, Roman gave a chuckle.

“You’re right about that much, kid,” he agreed, even as he gave Jason a side eye. “Still, would be interested to hear why you’re following me. Someone paying you to keep an eye on me? Find out what my plans are?”

Jason only gaped more at the suggestion. “What? No!” 

“Because I’ll pay you double whatever they’re paying.”

“I’m not a spy,” Jason hissed, drawing himself up so he at least looked more confident. “I just- I don’t know, I saw you come in and I was- curious.”

Sionis gave him a long look before half-smiling, like what Jason had said was particularly entertaining.

“Curious, huh?” he echoed. “Well, a spy would have a better excuse, that much is true.”

With that, Sionis offered his hand to Jason.

“I’m Roman Sionis.”

Jason stared at the hand for a moment too long before finally taking it in a solid shake. The man had a hell of a grip.

“Jason. Todd- Jason Todd,” Jason stumbled, trying and failing to not give away how flustered he was. 

“And how’d you get in here, Jason Todd?” Roman asked. “Not supposed to be any kids here.”

Jason felt a flash of annoyance. He didn’t look _that_ young, did he?

“I’m not a kid!” he snapped, pulling his hand away. “I’ll be eighteen before Fall, I can handle a fancy party!”

Roman’s face slowly turned from inquisitiveness to concern. His frown had always been discerning, but now it just came off as worried. It occurred to Jason that it probably looked a little weird, Roman talking to some boy who looked a whole lot younger than that to people who didn’t know him. Plus, he wasn’t exactly making a good case for himself, yelling at the first slight.

“I know, I’m small,” he continued, lowering his voice. “I just- it’s not like I grew up in a manor, I had to run the streets just for-”

Jason felt a hand on his shoulder and cut off to look up.

“You don’t need to explain yourself to me, Jason,” Roman said, the concerned frown replaced with something more understanding.

Jason glanced at Roman’s hand on his shoulder. It was big and warm and a pleasant weight. Almost instantly, Jason decided that he liked the feel of it.

Just as quickly as he’d figured that out, the hand was gone.

“So what are you doing here really?” Roman asked. “You didn’t steal a suit just to sneak in for the food, did you?”

Roman’s tone told Jason that the latter question wasn’t as much of a joke as he would have liked.

“Hell, no, I could get plenty of food just down the street. I’m-”

Jason hesitated. Was it a good idea to mention Bruce? He knew that the Waynes and the Sionis’ knew each other, at least in passing, but he had no idea what the relationship was like. But, seeing as he’d been so direct thus far, no reason to stop now.”

“Actually, I’m, uh, I’m Bruce Wayne’s ward.”

Roman’s shoulders tensed up the second that Bruce’s name was mentioned. Jason’s heart sank. He’d said the wrong thing, because of course he had.

But Roman didn’t excuse himself. He just looked Jason in the eye and asked, “Yeah? He drag you here?”

“Yeah, actually,” Jason said, nodding. “Do you two- know each other?”

“In a sense.” His eyes grew distant, like he was thinking carefully on how to explain it. “His parents and mine used to have get-togethers, but we never got along.”

“Well, he can be kind of-” Jason searched for a word that didn’t implicate Bruce in any vigilante activities. “-obnoxious.”

Roman gave a modest laugh, shaking his head. “You don’t have to badmouth your own caretaker for my sake, kid.”

“No, I mean it,” Jason insisted, finding some renewed confidence. “Believe me, I’d know more than anyone how much of a pain it can be just to exist around him all the time.”

“Can’t even imagine.” Roman’s eyes drifted off to the side before focusing back on Jason. “You seem alright, though, for living with him.”

“It’s only a recent thing for me, really.” Jason found that once he had started talking to this man, he couldn’t stop. “Most of my life, I was out on the streets, avoiding my parents or trying to scrounge up enough food to keep from starving.”

“So how’d you end up living in Wayne manor?”

“Well, Bruce- I don’t know if he found me or I found him, but he liked me enough to get me into a boarding school. Then, after a while, he pretty much adopted me full-time.”

“Straight from the streets to school, huh?” Roman commented casually. “Couldn’t have been easy.”

“I went to school a little bit before that,” Jason said. “But yeah, it wasn’t. Took me a while to figure out the whole math thing, but I worked at it.”

“That takes guts. Most kids like you wouldn’t even want to be bothered. Easier to stick with the life they’ve made.”

“I just didn’t want to be some- loser. Like my dad.”

Roman’s gaze grew thoughtful at the mention of Jason’s father before he nodded.

“That’s all you need,” he stated simply. “You figured out what you want to do with yourself?”

“Honestly, not really,” Jason mumbled, glancing off into the night. “I guess Bruce can always set me up with a job, but I don’t know what I want from life. Guess I never have.”

Jason wasn’t sure why he was spilling so much to this man who he’d never known or even talked to before. It didn’t make any sense, but it felt right. Roman looked intently at him while he spoke, and actually seemed to listen. Jason couldn’t remember truly being listened to many times in his life.

“Does anyone?” Roman asked, leaning closer. “You’ve got nothing to worry about, Jason. You’re a fighter.”

“That much is true,” Jason agreed, well-aware that Roman couldn’t possibly know about his dual identity. “Thanks.”

“Sure. You’re the only one tonight who hasn’t lied to my face, the least I can do is not lie to yours.”

“So why’d you come?” Jason asked. “I’ve only been to this kind of thing once or twice, and I know that it’s all fake, so how could you not?”

For a long moment, Roman was silent, staring down at Jason. He looked almost- impressed? 

“That’s how the game is played, Jason,” he said at last. “People are two-faced, they’ll give you a good luck, then badmouth you behind your back. But when you succeed, and they beg for a piece of what you have, and you can say ‘no’, that’s victory right there.”

Roman sounded almost impossibly certain that he’d get that victory, and Jason envied that kind of certainty. He wanted to say something, anything to indicate that he had something to add, but nothing ever came. All he could do was stand there, looking up at Roman and hoping he’d say something more.

“You should go find Bruce. I’m not getting into that tonight.”

A pang of disappointment shot through Jason’s chest. He didn’t want to leave just yet, not when he finally felt like he could talk to this man, even as awkward as Jason was. The conversation was only just beginning, or, it had seemed that way to Jason. Then again, Roman was probably right to cut it off there. Bruce would be looking for Jason by now, and who knew how he’d react to seeing him getting along so well with Roman.

Jason expected Roman to simply stride off without another word, but instead he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a paper card, offering it to Jason. With some hesitation, Jason took it into his hand, glancing down at it then back up to Roman.

“You ever need anything, you’re welcome to stop by,” Roman said. “Just mention who you are.”

Jason was truly speechless. Roman was, in an underhanded way, saying that he wanted to see Jason again. That was- what was Jason even supposed to think of that?

“I should be going. More work to be done.” Roman turned to leave before looking back. “Nice talking to you, Jason.”

And with that, Roman disappeared back inside, leaving Jason to unpack what had just happened.

He turned his attention back to card, reading the logo emblazoned on it properly this time. Sionis Industries. It was a simple enough name, but imposing, just like the man himself. The card gave a number and address, right there on a convenient, easily hidden slip of paper. Jason hadn’t seen Roman give out a single card that night, but he’d given one to Jason. Told him that he could stop by. Jason’s heart picked up the pace again, all on its own. Jason didn’t see why it would; it was just a card and a courtesy, that was all.

Even so, Jason felt like he was walking on air as he made his way back into the party room. He tucked the card away in his pants pocket, only reluctantly releasing his grip on it. With how Roman had talked, something told Jason that Bruce wouldn’t be too pleased at the sight of it.

He headed towards the oak doors again, figuring that if Bruce was looking for him, that would be where he’d check first.

Sure enough, he found Bruce standing there, waiting and checking his watch.

“Hey,” Jason mumbled as he approached.

Bruce’s eyes were up and on him right away, his lips twisting with concern.

“Where have you been?” he demanded. “I couldn’t find you.”

Jason shrugged, tilting his head away to hide the smile he couldn’t ward off. “You know, chatting with people.”

Bruce’s eyes narrowed at him, but he didn’t ask another question.

“Come on,” he said instead, putting a hand on Jason’s back and directing him out. “Alfred’s waiting for us.”

Jason didn’t bother to complain at Bruce pushing him around like a child. He knew it wasn’t worth the effort, and simply went along as fast as his feet could carry him.

The two of them retrieved their outer jackets and pushed their way out into the chilly, early Spring night. Sure enough, the mini limo was just down the street.

It was just a minute before they stepped in on their respective sides of the car, and only then did Bruce finally let up on his overbearing posture. Jason settled in on his side, glad to be off his feet, and, while Bruce also relaxed a bit, he still looked as tense as ever.

“How was the party, sirs?” Alfred asked, with his usual polite interest.

“Oh, you know, same old necessities,” Bruce replied, just the way he always did.

Jason didn’t say anything, didn’t even try to interject as Bruce and Alfred had a small back and forth. It was a little weird, feeling absolutely no need to speak, but that’s how he was feeling just then. The closest emotion he could think of was satisfaction, something he rarely felt anyway. It was nice. Even being strange and unfamiliar, Jason felt good.

Then Bruce spoke to him, breaking Jason out of his mood.

“For a while there, I was worried that you left on your own,” he said. “I wouldn’t have blamed you.”

Jason couldn’t say where the latter was true or not, but it was nice to hear anyway. If Bruce thought the party was dull, then it was dull.

“No.” Jason clutched over where he’d stashed the card. “I just- found a rhythm, I guess. Was kinda nice, actually.”

“Well, then I’ll be sure to bring you to the next one.”

“Definitely,” Jason chirped.

It was easy to agree, considering the prospect of seeing Roman again. What he didn’t consider was Bruce’s own reaction to the sudden change in Jason’s attitude.

Bruce stared at him for a long while.

“Is there something you’d like to tell me?”

The way he was looking at Jason rubbed him the wrong way. It was expectant, almost, like he already knew Jason had done something he wasn’t gonna approve of.

“Kind of a loaded question, isn’t it?” Jason bit back, a little more defensive than he would have liked. “Yes or no, you’re gonna think I’m hiding something.”

“True enough,” Bruce conceded with a chuckle. “But you can always talk to me, if you want.”

Jason wasn’t even sure if he agreed with that half the time, but this definitely was not something he wanted Bruce involved in. He didn’t say anything and hoped that Bruce wouldn’t push either.

Instead, he leaned his head against the car window and kept his hand on the card. In truth, he couldn’t wait until the next party. Even the chance to see Roman again was something he wouldn’t turn down, though, he was almost considering taking Roman’s offer up sooner than that. He’d said that Jason should come if needed “anything”, and he was beginning to think that he needed to see Roman again, ASAP.

But that would probably make him look desperate, clingy even. No, he wasn’t some pathetic, lovestruck kid. It just would have been nice to see Roman again, at least a little. He could wait. He _would_ wait. And he wasn’t going to dwell on it. Jason had better things to be doing.

*****

Even long after he’d arrived home, had dinner, and gone off to bed, Jason couldn’t get the encounter with Roman out of his mind.

He had a book in front of him that he’d hoped would help him sleep, but he hadn’t read it at all. However hard he tried, he couldn’t stop thinking about how- nice Roman had been. He wasn’t exactly friendly, but he’d treated Jason with respect, more than most people ever had.

Roman had definitely been wearing rings. He couldn’t remember if any of them what fingers they were on, but they were there.

It was a dumb thing to worry about. Who cared if Roman was spoken for? It wasn’t like Jason had a chance anyway, even if he was interested in Roman like _that_.

Jason blinked. Was he interested in Roman like that? He didn’t want to be. That would be a mess if he was. Roman was charming and handsome, it was true. How could he not have someone waiting on him? Someone really lucky…

Jason grumbled and thwacked himself in the face with his book. What was he thinking? He needed to stop, right away. Nip this thing in the bud before it ruined what Jason had going for himself.

With a groan he fell back on the bed and blinked up at the ceiling.

The best option, hell, the only option, would be to tear up Roman’s card and forget the party ever happened. Jason swallowed and tilted his head to the side so he could stare at his nightstand. Just inside, hidden inside a dog-eared notebook, was Roman’s card.

And God help him, Jason already knew he wouldn’t tear it up at all.

He was fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few weeks were hell.

It was fine as far as his usual crime-busting with Batman, but on the off-time, Jason couldn’t focus for the life of him. He tried - God did he try - but words seemed to fade out of focus in his books. Exercise wasn’t much better. He must have stopped counting reps a dozen times in the middle of strength training, and wound up a sweaty mess because of it. Somehow, he just couldn’t get Roman’s face out of his mind. It was getting ridiculous.

His mind couldn’t stop wandering back to that party and the card tucked into the notebook. Jason had a number, an address, everything he needed to track down Roman. Roman had even invited him to do so. Yet he hesitated. It hadn’t been all that long, and he didn’t want to seem desperate. Or, worst case scenario, he couldn’t deal with Bruce finding out. Bruce would hate it; Jason sneaking off to see some strange older, wealthy man. Not even strange, one who Bruce knew to some degree and supposedly didn’t like very much.

Despite that risk, Jason was still compelled to go and find this mysterious man who he still didn’t know much about.

He told himself that he’d go out one afternoon, while Bruce was, hopefully, sleeping, but it took three days for him to find the courage to go for real. In that time, he did all he could to study and read his books, but, for once, he couldn’t even focus on that. He must have started the final chapter of Moby Dick ten times before he managed to finally finish the damn thing, and even then, he couldn’t bring himself to care that he did.

Finally, at around three on a Thursday, Jason slipped down from his room to one of the side exits. He made it there and even got his hand on the door handle with no problem. Then, of course, he hit a snag.

“Going somewhere?” Alfred said from somewhere behind him.

Jason whipped around to face him, finding him beneath an open side doorway.

“Uh-” Jason’s mind raced to find a reasonable excuse. “-yeah, I was going to- do some research. Down at the botanical gardens. I’ll walk down and then take the bus, don’t worry about me. Could use the air.”

Alfred gave him a knowing smile and nodded, looking away from Jason as he spoke.

“I’ll be sure Master Bruce thinks nothing of it.”

“Thanks, Alfred,” Jason said, breathing a silent sigh of relief. “You’re the best.”

“Indeed,” Alfred said as he paced back out of the room.

Jason hurried out then, shutting the door behind himself and hurried down the path into the city. He would have to take the bus, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to the gardens. He had other, much more important things on his mind.

*****

The entire trip had Jason’s belly twisting and turning all the way to Roman’s building. Standing in front of it, he was starting to think that maybe this hadn’t been the best idea. What if Roman had just been being polite? What if he hadn’t _really_ meant that Jason could come see him? What if-?

Jason shook himself a bit. Standing there and asking those kinds of unknowables wasn’t getting him anywhere. He just had to go and ask. The worst anyone could say was no. Or maybe calling the police on him for trespassing, but Jason had been there done that.

With a deep breath, Jason held his back straight and marched in through the glass front doors.

Jason managed to relax a bit at the sudden comfortable warmth of the lobby. It was short-lived, as Jason soon realized how- professional it all was. Sleek, modern curves defined the room, complemented by stark blacks and whites. Sitting areas dotted the front of the room on both sides, and the back was dominated by what Jason figured was a reception desk. A lady sat behind it, eyes glued to her computer monitor.

He stepped up to the desk, and opened his mouth, only to find his throat was tight and his mind was blank. Before he could find any words, she noticed him with a small start.

“Hello,” she greeted him, somewhere between courteous and skeptical. “Do you have an appointment?”

“Uh. Hi.” Jason could have strangled himself for how ridiculous he made himself look. Only then did his mind finally catch up to his mouth. “Mr. Sionis said that he’d see me. Jason Todd?”

She gave him a disbelieving blink, but nonetheless tapped a few keys on her desktop to check.

“I don’t think-” she started before tapping once more and coming to an abrupt stop.

A cold sweat came over Jason at that. Had Roman not really meant that he could come?

“Oh. So he did,” she said, disbelief palpable in her voice. “I’ll let him know that you’re here. He’s in a meeting right now, but you go on up to the fifteenth floor and he’ll be out in twenty minutes or so. Waiting room’s to the left of the elevator.”

Jason let out a breath, then hastily replied, “Thank you.”

Unwilling to stick around any longer, and unsure of where a stairwell or elevators would be, Jason took a sharp right and started walking. He had to trek down a hallway from the lobby, passing by a couple people sitting and chatting in indents. As he passed, he could have sworn that they went quiet for an instant, but he refused to look anywhere but directly in front of him.

He finally came to twin elevators, and Jason smacked the up button before he could stop himself. Thank God no one was around.

It was only a moment or two until the telltale _ding_ came, accompanied by the elevator doors on Jason’s right opening up. It was empty, and Jason was grateful for that much. He stepped in, pressed for the fifteenth floor, and tucked himself against a wall to wait.

The wait wasn’t so bad on its own. Jason liked elevators; they made him think of the library, the first place that he’d encountered one. Only at around floor five did Jason start to feel terribly out of place. An important-looking man in an expensive-looking suit stepped in then, and didn’t seem to notice Jason as he selected his floor. As he made to stand in the middle of an elevator, posture straight, head up, he definitely noticed. For a briefest of seconds, he made eye contact with Jason. It lasted less than a second, but his puzzled squint in that time was unmistakable. Jason was the exact opposite of this guy, and they both knew that he didn’t belong.

It was the longest two and a half minutes of Jason’s life before the guy finally got out on the seventh floor. After that, it seemed like at least a couple people got in and out every floor. It was a lot easier to feel hidden and unnoticed among several people than to try to hide from one. Some of them even chatted among themselves, giving Jason that much more room to breathe without discomfort. He didn’t understand much of what was said, the talks about stock values and projected net profit, but he was just glad that it wasn’t about him.

It was less than ten minutes when Jason finally got off on the fifteenth floor, but it felt like an eternity. He took a sharp left out of the elevator, doing all he could not to run and draw even more attention to himself.

Thankfully, he found what he was looking for after only a few paces, a doorway that opened to what certainly looked like a waiting room. Or maybe a lounge. The furniture was plush and clean, and the contemporary feeling continued from the lobby. Nice as it was, though, Jason couldn’t find it in himself to walk in and sit down. Between the butterflies in his stomach and the twitch in his legs, sitting could have been either the best or worst thing to do.

Before he could make a decision, though, Jason was interrupted.

“You lost?” a familiar voice said from behind him.

Jason whipped around to find himself face-to-face with Roman Sionis for a second time. And like before, his throat seized up, but thankfully his mouth didn’t gape this time. Roman didn’t seem to mind the silence; he watched Jason attentively, but without any impatience. His eyes were a warm chocolate, Jason realized in those moments. For whatever reason, knowing that eased his mind, if only just a little.

“I- maybe. I couldn’t sit still,” Jason managed to force out.

Roman chuckled, a warm rumble that smoothed over some of Jason’s nerves. Something nagged at Jason, telling him that he was being laughed at, but he shoved the thought away. If anything, Roman sounded fond. Maybe like he’d missed Jason too. Jason shoved that thought to the back of his mind with the first.

“Nice to see you again, Jason,” Roman told him. “What brings you here?”

“I-” Jason turned the question over and over in his mind, but couldn’t come up with a good excuse. So, he figured, why pretend? “I don’t really know. I just wanted to see you again,” he said with what he hoped was a casual shrug.

Roman gave him a side eye for a short moment before nodding. “Can’t argue with that, can I? Well, if you can’t sit still, walk with me.”

Before Jason could think of anything else to say, Roman put a hand on his shoulder and began leading him through the halls. With few other options, Jason let his feet match Roman’s easy pace. Somehow, it was a lot easier to pass by the many important-looking people making their way through the halls with Roman’s protective veil over him.

“How have you been?” Roman asked, more earnest interest than empty small talk.

“Oh, uh, well. I guess. Pretty well.” Jason was prattling, he knew, but it was hard to avoid talking about the past week or two without mentioning Bat-activities. “Finally got to the end of Moby Dick. I’ve been reading it on and off for a year or two.”

“That’s quite a read for someone your age.”

Jason ducked his head with a preening smile. “It was just dense. Denser than Twain, but a lot easier than, say, a lot of Russian or even German literature.”

“You ever read Kafka?” Roman asked, eyes bright with a subdued - maybe forcibly so - interest.

Jason mirrored Roman’s gaze, smiling for what felt like the first time in days. “I think I’ve started on The Trial ten times now, but I’ve never gotten through it.”

“Keep trying. It’s educational, and, personally, I find it very entertaining.”

That was kind of weird. Jason didn’t entirely understand how a book about crippling bureaucracy could be described as entertaining, but he sure intended to take Roman’s advice.

“What about you? How have things been?” Jason asked, a little too fast. He didn’t want too much lull in the conversation.

“Ah, hard to say, like always,” Roman told him, shaking his head. “I’ve secured a good fleet of ships and a chunk of Gotham’s shipping ports for myself, but there’s always the possibility-”

As Roman went on, Jason watched and listened as rapt as he could, but he couldn’t help his mind wandering. Roman was definitely wearing rings, Jason could see that clearly now. As subtly as he could, he tried to pick out one on Roman’s right ring finger, but he didn’t want to give himself up that quickly. He didn’t want Roman thinking that he was weird or aiming too high.

Every moment, it seemed like Roman would turn around and there she’d be. One “I’d like you to meet my girlfriend,” later and all of Jason’s hopes would be down the drain for good.

It was so stupid. Even if Roman was a bachelor, what chance did some street kid like Jason have? Roman wasn’t going to want any drama with Bruce, that was for sure.

He needed to stop thinking about it. Right away. Any time now.

“-but what I really need is to get people working and producing and believing in this company. By the time I’m done, everyone working under me should have a comfortable life, especially given Gotham living costs. That’s how you build an empire, Jason.”

Jason couldn’t exactly pretend that he understood all of it, but it definitely sounded like Roman had a solid plan. Opportunity was hard to find in Gotham, Jason knew that much.

“Wow. Sounds like you’ve been planning for a while.”

Roman chuckled with a nod, reaching a hand up to run through his slicked hair.

“You have no idea,” he said, finally stopping the two of them in front of a panel of windows overlooking Gotham. He stared at the city skyline, frowning every so slightly. Then, after a pause, “Just wish there were more people like you around. Easier to sell the idea when more people are interested in bettering themselves.”

Jason shrugged. He suddenly felt a little- fake, like he was fooling Roman, or himself, or both.

“I don’t know,” he mumbled. “Most of the time, I think I just got lucky.”

“There is no luck, Jason.” Roman turned to look at him, his gaze intense and eerily focused. “You make something of yourself, or you don’t. It’s a choice, and I don’t waste my time on people who don’t choose right.”

Jason blinked. “You’re sure I’m not wasting your time?”

Roman paused, and gave him a long, bewildered look, like the question confused him.

“If I wasn’t sure, you wouldn’t be here,” he said at last. “Like I told you, you’re exceptional in this town if you can see a good opportunity and strike while the iron’s hot.”

Again, Jason shrugged. “I guess. Never thought of myself as opportunistic.”

“You’re here, aren’t you? You took my offer and got yourself in the door.”

“I wanted to see you,” Jason blurted out. “It’s not like I’m here looking for a job. I just couldn’t stop thinking about the party, the things you said, how-” Jason hesitated, doing all he could to avoid coming off like a lovestruck teenager. “-how nice you were.”

Roman blinked at him. “Nice?”

“It’s stupid, I know,” Jason said, ducking his head to hide how hot his face had become.

For a moment, it was silent, and then a short laugh told Jason that he was definitely being mocked. He could have thrown up, his face was burning so badly. How could he have been so stupid? Coming to Sionis like he’d care, what a-

A hand on his shoulder stopped his internal breakdown in its tracks.

“I don’t mean to laugh,” he assured Jason. “But it is funny. No one’s called me that my whole life. And I could say the same thing to you. It’s been a long time since someone hasn’t put on a mask to talk to me.”

“Why would I?” Jason asked. “You’d see through it, just like you saw through everyone at the party.”

Roman laughed again, and Jason could pick out the emotions behind it this time. Something between jovial and melancholic.

“You’re alright, kid. World would be a better place if everyone thought like you.”

“I doubt it. I can barely stand one of me.”

“‘Barely’ is the difference between sink or swim, Jason.”

Roman brushed a hand over Jason’s neck, gently prompting him to look up again and meet Roman’s eye.

“Keep your chin up,” he said. “You’re gonna do just fine, whatever happens.”

Jason’s heart about skipped a beat. He didn’t think anyone had ever said something so, again, _nice_ to him. It was hard for him to believe that Roman was telling the truth, but he wanted to. Jason had no idea how to respond.

Then his eyes slid down the Roman’s hands, and the bands that were still staring him in the face. He had to ask.

“I- I was wondering about your rings.”

Roman blinked and brought his hand up to flex his fingers, one-by-one, like he’d never thought about it before. Jason could count two or three per hand then.

“What about them?” Roman asked, puzzled.

“They’re really eye-catching,” Jason improvised, hoping he sounded natural. “What are they?”

Roman didn’t answer right away, narrowing his eyes. For a moment, Jason couldn’t breathe. Did Roman suspect something more in the question? Was this the part where he got kicked out for being too forward?

Fortunately for him, Roman relaxed once more and humored his question.

“Ah, none of them are anything too fancy.” He pointed to the band on his index finger, a shiny grey thing with a hint of orange. “This one’s just silver with some almandine.”

He then shifted to his right ring finger. This one was silvery like Roman’s first ring, but not quite the same sheen, and with black and white stones seemingly wrapped around it. It definitely matched Roman’s interior decorating.

“That’s iron with black onyx.”

He then moved over to his left hand, where all three center fingers were adorned.

“I’ve got two golds here, one with a black agate, one with a black zircon, and this-

Roman finally showed off his left ring finger. Golden brown with an impressive, ornate stone. Jason’s heart sank.

“This one’s copper, set with a sapphire,” Roman explained, a unique note of pride in his voice.

“That’s your engagement ring?” Jason asked, doing all he could not to make his disappointment known.

“What?” A wide-eyed stare of utter horror crossed Roman’s face, but disappeared just as quickly. “No, no, God, no. I was engaged, glad I got out of that mistake. Sold that ring for melting down, and I’ve never looked back.”

Jason’s heart was yanked in too many different directions all at once. First, it jumped at the prospect that Roman was available. Then he realized that it was still possible that Roman either had a different girlfriend, or that he wouldn’t be interested in other men, or that he wasn’t interested in anyone new ever. Then it occurred to him that he was awful for even thinking about something as difficult as calling off a marriage in terms of how it could benefit Jason.

“Sorry it didn’t work out,” he said.

“Ah, don’t be,” Roman said, casually waving it off. “Pretty soon after I tossed that ring, I figured that keeping something in its spot would keep some of that attention away. I’ve got a company to run now, can’t have any floozies taking up my time.”

Again, Jason’s heart sank. Roman was a bachelor, but he wasn’t interested. Well, Jason could have guessed.

“Now I feel bad for taking so much of your time as well,” he said, unable to mask a note of guilt.

Roman laid a hand across Jason’s back, giving a gentle stroke down it. “You’re not a floozy, Jason, not even close. I like talking to you.”

Gooseflesh cropped up all the way down Jason’s neck and back. Roman’s hand was warm and comforting and he didn’t ever want it to go away.

“Same,” Jason said, a smile crossing his face. “You wouldn’t mind me coming back again then?

“Of course not.” Roman said it like it was the most obvious thing in the word. “Stop by any time. I might be busy, but you’re welcome to hang around.”

Jason wasn’t sure if that was a good idea. He still wasn’t even sure if it was a good idea to have taken up Roman’s offer in the first place. But, now that he’d had more than a taste of Roman’s presence, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t hooked on it. He’d be lying even more if he said that this would be the last time.

“Thanks,” he said, forcing him to look Roman fully in the eye. “Really, thank you.”

“It’s nothing,” Roman assured him, hand slipping away from Jason’s back. “Afraid I should be going now, got some more investors to talk to. You need a ride home? Or wherever you’re going?”

The hair on Jason’s neck prickled once again, but no in a good way this time. “I, uh- No, thank you, I’ll take the bus.”

Roman gave him a knowing smile. “I can make sure you get dropped off just out of sight of that manor.”

“Thank you, but no,” Jason insisted. “I’d really rather get my own ride. Just in case, you know?”

Roman chuckled, but nodded at his reasoning.

“Fair enough.”

He reached out and offered a hand to Jason. What could Jason do but accept? He closed the gap and gave Roman’s hand a single, solid shake.

“Until next time,” Roman said.

“Until next time,” Jason echoed breathlessly.

He didn’t want to let go, even though the hand grip had gone on for too long already. For better or worse, he didn’t have to; Roman broke it off for him, giving Jason a final nod as he turned on his heel and left.

Jason stood where he was for a long moment, well-aware that his legs were quaking like gelatin. He had to force himself to make an exit back to the elevator, mind completely taken off any funny looks he got from any of the suits.

On the bus ride home, Jason’s heart wouldn’t stop thumping in his chest. He’d felt sated for a while, but now his restlessness had come back with a vengeance. He released a huff of breath and leaned his head against the window, staring out at Gotham as it rushed past. He hoped that, one day, he’d see it through Roman’s eyes; full of opportunities. At the moment, he could only see obstacles.


End file.
